Poison Ivy
by cosyma
Summary: Tonight, he would make her entirely his.


_Warning: Cheating._

* * *

 **Poison Ivy**

* * *

"God, Jessica. You look amazing in that outfit."

Jessica was dressed in a skin tight green lycra. A massive wig of long, fire red hair that fell down her back and wrapped into two cones jutting like horns from her head hid her usual brunette locks. Thigh high leather boots, and a leather belt and matching mask of ivy leaves completed the outfit. The costume suited her, visually and personality wise. She was an unpredictable villain who might poison you with her kisses and still make you enjoy every one of your last breaths.

Edward was similarly showing off his assets in a tight Batman suit. Halloween was made for Spandex, after all. He made for a sexy superhero and Bella mused that the character wasn't such a stretch for him, either. Though he was more of the dark, tormented Bruce Wayne from the Arkham Asylum graphic novels than the perky Batman and Robin type featured in films and cartoons. Bella pondered the fact that the two had chosen arch nemeses yet lovers as their model couple. The way they fought and made up constantly made it the perfect choice.

Of course, she and Mike had also strayed from the happily ever after. Bella had dressed as Marie Antoinette and Mike as Louis XVI. How funny that theirs was a fairytale destroyed by revolution and tragedy. He was her prince turned king, but he was known in history as the husband of a spendthrift and heartless traitor who deserved the harsh bite of the guillotine. Bella had always thought she and Mike had a fairytale love, but apparently her subconscious had other things to say.

Bella had had one drink and was regretting her costume choice already. The heavy dress and hoop skirts had seemed fun in the costume shop, but now they left her exhausted. Her head ached from the weight of the wig, the corset made it hard to breathe, and the mask itched on her face. She envied Jessica's lightweight, flexible, and sexy costume. But of course Jessica would pick the unrestricted path, while Bella would weigh herself down with unnecessary trappings. She sighed.

"Sometimes I wish I could be you," Bella confessed to her best friend as they scanned the crowd. "Just for one night, I'd like to leave good girl Bella Swan behind and live the fast life of Jessica Stanley."

Jessica turned and studied her for a minute. "Well, darling, tonight's the night. We could do it." Jessica had a wicked twinkle in her eyes and it made Bella's heart leap.

"What do you mean?" she asked, already deciding to follow whatever crazy plan Jessica suggested.

"I mean— " Jessica said, leaning over and giggling. "We're already in disguise...so we switch costumes and no one even knows. You can be me and I'll be you."

Bella's eyes were wide and her face was flushed with the audacity of the plan. They had been at the party for hours, and everyone knew their costumes, especially since they matched their dates and Edward and Mike weren't bothering to hide their identities. The alcohol had been flowing freely and no one would look closely enough to notice that the brown eyes behind one mask had been exchanged for another set.

"Let's do it!" Bella grabbed Jessica by the hand, determined to make the switch before the rush of adrenaline left and she chickened out.

*.*.*.*.*

Edward watched in disbelief as Poison Ivy stalked towards him. He blinked once, twice. He had been drinking steadily for the past several hours, but he knew this wasn't just some drunken vision. Somehow Bella and Jessica had switched costumes. He wondered briefly whose idea it had been and then decided he didn't care. He let out a growl of desire deep in his throat and pushed off from the wall he had been lounging against. No way in hell was he letting this opportunity slip by. He paced like a predator until she was within his reach.

"Hello there, sexy," he said as he grabbed her around the waist, smoothing his hands over the curves usually covered by loose fitting shirts. Usually far out of his reach and touched only by his best friend. "I know you're my arch nemesis," he growled in her ear, "But the itch you give me really needs to be scratched." He fitted his mouth over hers before she could protest and pushed her back against the wall.

To his surprise, she met him in the kiss with blistering passion, biting at his mouth as if she wanted to devour him. He pinned her hands to the wall over her head and ground his erection into her. He expected her to stop him at any minute, but instead she wrapped a leg around him, pulling him in tighter to her. He moaned at the frenzied lust between them. He had known it would be hot but he had never expected this.

Edward's head felt like it would explode, both heads wanted to explode, and he wanted nothing more than to have her naked and writhing under him when it happened. She seemed to want the same thing. It was too insane to really comprehend, but he had never been one to over think his actions.

"Bedroom, now," he mumbled into her hair, hoisting her up around his waist and stumbling for the hallway. The gods appeared to be with him in so many ways this evening. The first door he tried was unlocked and the room was empty. He locked the door behind them and aimed for the bed, his hands refusing to part from her even as he lowered her to the mattress. He hovered over her, trapping her under him so that she couldn't possibly change her mind. He wanted to touch every inch of her, fuse with her, tattoo his fingerprints across her skin. Brand her into his soul so that he would never forget this feeling.

"Oh, my god..." He groaned as he sucked at her neck. "My god, I need you, I need to be inside you." He rubbed himself against her and the friction was both heaven and torture. He couldn't believe this was really happening. He never wanted it to stop.

She pushed away from him for a minute, looking into his eyes. Gulping and panting at the same time. He wanted to drown in those eyes, sink himself in so far that they could never be divided again. He knew what she was about to say, knew she was going to try to stop this by confessing her guilt. He put a finger to her lips to keep her quiet.

"I know it's you, Bella," he whispered hoarsely, his desire making his throat raw. "I knew from the first minute I saw you walking towards me. I know how you move, I know how you smell, and now I know how you taste. Trust me when I say it is burned into my memory forever." He swallowed, put his forehead to hers. "Let me pretend I have a right to do this tonight? Please?"

Bella's eyes were full of fear and longing and she nodded her head. Edward was weak with relief. She was going to let him... let him... he wasn't sure how far she would let him go, but he was planning on finding out. He had a feeling they were already treading in new territory for her, he was taking her places Mike had never dared. His heart beat irregularly at the thought and he wondered for a second how they would be able to face the fallout of this evening. How could he possibly let her go and step back into the roles they normally played? Then he pushed the thought away and reclaimed Bella's lips. He would gladly walk through hell as long as he had the memories of this night to sustain him.

He wanted to take the mask off of her, claim her as rightfully his. But the only reason he had been allowed this fantasy was the illusion that she was his girlfriend so he left the mask intact. Instead, he pulled the glove off of her left hand. He sucked each digit into his mouth, rolled his tongue between the fingers. Tonight, these hands would be allowed to touch him. He kissed the palm and Bella stroked his face. He was allowed to be himself, and so he let her remove his bat helmet, let her see beneath the mask. Not just Batman, but also the Edward Masen façade, the careless and cynical rich boy. He let her see how much he wanted her, how much he loved her. Yes, deep down, Edward Masen loved Bella Swan. Tonight, he would allow himself to love, even if on all other days he kept that feeling locked up tight in the black box that passed for his heart. And tonight he would make her entirely his, even if it was a mirage that would soon fade away.

He removed her other glove, lavishing similar attention on that hand, gratified by the chorus of sounds coming from Bella's throat. He tugged the long boots off, tickling the soles of her feet and delighting in her giggle. His hands stroked up the tight green plains of her body, rolling hills and meadows, lush and fertile as a goddess. He tickled at the leaves encircling her waist, massaged the insides of her thighs. He planned to explore every inch of the landscape in detail with hands and lips. Bella mewled and gripped his head as his hot mouth breathed fire over her trapped nipple, pebbling it against the lycra. Edward moaned in harmony, his hands moving over her, trying to memorize the feel of this forbidden territory. He would gladly be an exile to all he knew, if only he could set up a new residence here.

Bella pulled his head up to hers, taking his mouth in a hot dirty kiss that surprised and enflamed him. They were clearly going to hell, but what a way to go. Edward fisted his hands in her hair, that silly wig getting in his way. He was trying to climb inside her with his tongue and lick and taste the ultimate sweetness that was Bella Swan. He kissed his way across to her neck, wanting to leave possessive marks but afraid to take the charade too far. He had already given up his soul as lost, but Bella, she was worth more, and she might not be willing to let the devil have it all.

He found a spot on her neck that made her squirm and pant and he worked it with his tongue, suckling gently so that he would not bruise the tender flesh. "Bella...oh, god, Bella..." he breathed in her ear, the friction between them making him feverish with desire. His cock bucked and strained against the spandex tights like a wild animal, desperate to get closer to her, to get inside her wet heat. He gently unpinned the wig. He wanted as much of the real Bella as he could have, even if it was only the fine strands of her hair. He breathed in the sweet vanilla smell of her perfume before moving back to her luscious mouth. She matched him move for move, biting at his lips, gripping at his ass, rolling and pitching underneath him until he almost came in his pants.

And then suddenly it stopped. Bella pushed him off and stood, and for a minute he thought it was all over. She had come to her senses, and all hell would break loose. She would run away or worse. But that was not at all the look he read in her eyes. He didn't dare even hope that he saw what he thought he saw lurking in those piercing eyes.

"Edward, please..." Bella pleaded in a husky voice, and he wasn't sure what she was asking until she turned around and pointed at the zipper on the back of her body suit. He couldn't breathe, literally choked, as he realized the implications of her actions. He fitted himself behind her, his body cupping hers and he took her hands in his.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, his voice hoarse and on the edge of madness. "How much have you had to drink tonight?" He wouldn't let her regret. If they did this, she had to be completely sober and completely willing.

"Hardly anything," she answered, tipping her head into him, giving him access to the spot at her neck. He nuzzled in, kissing her gently, rocked by the soft cooing sounds she made. His hands slid around to mold to her breasts, rubbing across the hard nipples and smoothing across her flat stomach before sliding to her back. "Only one drink, hours ago."

He trembled for a minute, breathing deeply to regain control before pulling at the small plastic tab that was his key to paradise. He had several beers this evening, but the intoxication he felt was induced by Bella. Details were painfully sharp, all of his senses enhanced. This was a moment that would replay in a loop in his brain forever. Her pale skin was revealed, inch by glorious inch, and he trailed light butterfly kisses down her spine. He felt her shiver and an answering quake ran through him. They were quickly reaching a point of no return and he suddenly felt a need to shake off the fantasy and ground in reality.

He turned her, taking off the mask gently and capturing her gaze. Her eyes were steady, clear, and it reassured him. "Do you really want to do this, Bella?" he asked, knowing he would shatter if she rejected him and walked away, but needing her full consent before he would go any farther. He would not take Bella's virginity as part of a game, a farce. If she wanted to give him that gift, he would not let anyone else be metaphorically in the room with them. Jessica could go to hell, he'd be joining her there shortly anyway.

Bella traced his lips with a finger, smirking as he tried to bite the tip. "I want you, Edward. I want to feel your skin, have you..." She blushed and he was reminded again of her innocence. His cock could cut glass right now, but he didn't want this to be just about fucking. This was her first time, their only time and he wanted to make it perfect for her.

"Oh, god, Bella," he said, overcome with his need for her. "Oh god. You don't have to do this..." He told himself that he would let her go if she was unsure, but he didn't know if he would truly be able to. He gripped her shoulders, the leotard loose against her skin now that the zipper's tension had been released. If only his own tension could be so easily dismissed. "Tell me this is... tell me you want it as much as I do."

"Edward," she said gently, but with a fire in her eyes. "I was the one who set you up, remember?" She held his stare for a minute and he went blank with shock Had she just admitted...? She smirked, so apparently he wasn't imagining it. She had set him up with this in mind. Well, maybe not this but she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Had always wanted her. "Now, I think we are both wearing far too many clothes." Her boldness was counterpoint to the sweet flush that crawled over her perfect skin, but it was enough to send Edward over the edge. He pulled the green lycra off of her, fingers dipping and exploring as he peeled back her disguise.

He stripped his own tight suit off, glad for the condom he had hidden in the ridiculous codpiece. He had expected Jessica to jump him at some point and he had wanted to be prepared. It paid to be a boy scout, because he never would have been able to plan for this. Naked at last, he took her hand and led her to the bed. He was trying for gentle and romantic, but apparently Bella had other ideas. She pushed him flat to the mattress and then slowly crawled up his body, tickling him with her hair. His eyes almost rolled back in his head as she licked her way across his chest.

He wasn't sure who this girl was, but she was not the Bella Swan he knew. She and Mike had barely made third base and she was hitting this homer like a pro. Underneath the saccharine white coat of the innocent virgin was a passionate and scorching woman, and she knew what she wanted. And god help him, she wanted him.

Edward lost all comprehensive though as she shimmied and wiggled over him, a hum under her breath as she explored his body as thoroughly as he had explored hers. When she brought her lips lightly to his straining erection, he reached down to stop her. "As amazing as I'm sure that would be, I'm afraid it would end things too soon. I'm barely holding on as it is." He tried for playful flippancy, but he was sure the desperation was obvious in his voice.

Bella slid up his body, leaving a wet trail that testified to her arousal. Edward reached a hand down to probe the silky slick folds and was rewarded with a whimper from the hot brunette. He took her mouth with his, even as his fingers entered her, feeling the connection, the damp heat. She moaned into him and he knew the time had come. He quickly rolled them and then reached out for the condom. In one move, he had discarded the packet and rolled the latex over his jerking and eager flesh.

He paused at her entry, suddenly nervous. Jessica had been his first, and far from a virgin. During their various breaks, he had fucked other girls, but never a virgin. He wasn't sure how much he liked blazing new trails, he was terrified of hurting her. Bella seemed to read his mind. She smiled and grabbed his ass, pulling him towards her.

"Just do it," she whispered.

He might have protested this important moment being commemorated with a Nike slogan, but Bella had already impaled herself on his oh so willing cock, and all thoughts left him. All he could feel was the heat and impending explosion between his thighs. There was only a moment's resistance, a slight wince from her, and then she was moving under him in mind bending ways.

He knew he wouldn't last long so he made the best of it, pounding into her, trying to hit her sweet spot, trying to overwhelm her with the sheer force of his desire. He held her hands in his, her gaze in his, trying to communicate what this meant to him. She gave as good as she got, clawing and panting and bucking against him, her eyes flashing with wicked lust and maybe something more. Finally, it was too much and he felt all of his muscles lock as white light exploded behind his eyes.

"God, I love you..." he moaned out, not even aware of the words. He might have been embarrassed by the cliché of choosing that particular time to share his feelings, but they weren't just a lust induced lie. They were the gods' honest truth.

Bella pushed to roll them again, so that she was on top. Edward was vaguely aware, through the hormone haze numbing his brain, that she had not cum. He planned to make it up to her as soon as his body changed from jello back to solid again. It turned out he didn't need to worry, though. Bella was riding his semi hard erection, keeping him going, twisting and slipping on him, her tight peaked nipples burning trails across his chest. Nothing like a woman who could take care of herself, he thought with a grin, stroking her back and ass and trying not to interfere with her rhythm. He could tell when she hit it, when she started to clench around him. It was enough to make him fully hard again and he grabbed her tightly, forcing himself as deep as he could go into her core. His mouth locked to hers, absorbing her cries. The tremors shook through her and pushed him over, unbelievably, into what might have been a second orgasm if only his body had not already been spent.

"Oh, my god," Edward gasped, sure that no feeling on earth would ever come close to this again.

"Mmm, Edward," she said, snuggling into him. She mumbled something sleepily, and he wasn't sure if it was a "Thank you," or maybe possibly even a "Love you." He'd take what he could get.

He clamped Bella tightly to his chest, still joined, flipping the blanket over them. He wouldn't let them fall asleep, they had to return to the real world soon. But for a few more precious moments, they could pretend. He could pretend.

*.*.*.*.*

"Ah, so you're back," Edward said, trying to hide his disappointment to see that Jessica had reclaimed her costume. He knew it was inevitable, but he ached for the fantasy anyway. For an hour or so, he had felt the world turn upside down, and the imaginary had been more real than the truth.

"Did you miss me, babe?" she asked, with a seductive flutter of her eyelashes. She leaned in for a kiss, he gave her a light peck and pulled away.

"Oh, dreadfully," he said wryly, even as his heart shattered in his chest. Marie Antoinette was watching him from across the room, looking as if she waited in line for the attention of Madame Guillotine.

He knew in that moment that he needed Bella, couldn't live without her. He was going to have to break up with Jessica and destroy the best friendship he had ever had. Mike would never speak to him again, would probably beat the living shit out of him. Edward knew if positions were reversed, he would probably kill the fucker who tried to take Bella from him. Edward would endure whatever punishment Mike dished out and consider it just. It would be worth it if he had Bella by his side. His ears rang and he was dizzy with the decision, but he knew it was the only one he could live with.

Jessica's arm was around him and she whispered in his ear. "I knew it wouldn't fool you for a second."

Her proximity made his stomach heave and he wanted to throw up all of the poison of this situation, but he swallowed the bile down and smiled at her instead. Time enough for D-Day tomorrow. The appropriateness of her costume made him want to laugh. She had always been poison to his soul, and it was only now that he realized it. She would become his enemy — she would try to either destroy him or make him crawl back, probably both. "Don't tell me Mike bought into the disguise."

"Totally," she chuckled. "Though I think he was surprised that Bella was using a little more tongue than usual."

"You are a sick woman, Jessica Stanley."

Bella would lose her best friend, too, he realized. And Jessica Stanley was not a good enemy to have. He could handle it, but would Bella? Would it destroy her to have her best friend turn on her? He almost wavered in his decision, but then he looked up and caught Bella's eye. He had gotten too deep inside her and there was no way to separate them now. He nodded at her and he was sure she understood. They would face the apocalypse together and walk hand in hand through the fire as the world burned down around them. Tomorrow.

Oh, what the hell? No time like the present.

"Let's get out of here, Jessica. I need to talk to you about something." As he and Jessica left, he resisted the urge to look over his shoulder at Bella. He wouldn't make Orpheus' mistake. He'd trust her to follow him out of the underworld. They'd walk in the sunlight together in the new day.


End file.
